jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Builder/Missions
This article describes all missions in Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic= Start When you start the game, the Jurassic Park Gates are closed and the only dinosaur is a young Triceratops. You start the game with the following resources: *Crops: 100 *Meat: 100 *Gold: 1000 *Dino Bucks: 3 When you start the game you will unlock the achievement: Welcome to Jurassic Park. When you click on the Triceratops, Kelly Malcolm will appear and tell that you have to keep the dinosaur inside the paddock. Hungry Baby Your first mission is to feed the Trike until it reaches adulthood. You have enough Crops to do this. Once you're finished, Kelly introduces you to a "real dinosaur expert". File:Hungry1.png|Feed the dinosaur File:Hungry2.png|Mission complete Camping Out The next character to help you is Alan Grant. After introducing himself, he asks you to clear the area. When you are done, you find something valuable in the Grass. Alan then radios Dr. Henry Wu. File:JPB_Trike.jpg|Alan Grant icon appears File:JPB_Grant.png|Alan Grant File:Camping_out1.png|Clear grass tuft File:Camping_out2.png|Grass tuft File:Camping_out3.png|Something valuable Henry then confirms it is amber and tells you meet him at the Research Facility right away. Suprise Discovery Henry excitedly tells you we can now clone a new dinosaur. After doing a Minigame to clone it, you get your second dinosaur: Dilophosaurus and level up. Then John Hammond comes and says he is thrilled that you are creating a restored Jurassic Park experience and hopes that the investors will be impressed. File:WuAmber.png|You found amber File:Surprise_discovery1.png| File:Surprise_discovery2.png|Go to laboratory File:Surprise_discovery3.png| More Space Hammond then asks you to clear space to make it bigger and better than the original park. After a tutorial on how to clear space, you get the space you need to place the Dilophosaurus. Hammond hopes that the Investors will love it. File:More_space_1.png| File:More_space_2.png| File:More_space_3.png|Select forest to clear File:More_space_4.png| Big Plans Hammond asks you to buy the Dilophosaur Habitat in the Store. After buying it and placing it the park, Hammond goes off to see the Investors. File:Big_Plans.png File:Big_Plans3.png|Dilo Habitat File:Big_Plans2.png Happy Birthday Alan arrives, and after he notes Hammond's absence and wonders where he is. Alan asks you to speed up the hatching because tourists want to see dinosaurs, not eggs. Speeding up the hatching costs 1 Dino Buck. This may not seem much, but Dino Bucks are rare and valuable items. 20 Dino Bucks are worth $1.99. the player can choose not to speed up the hatching and keep the buck. When the dinosaur hatches, the mission is also completed. File:Happy_Bday1.png| File:Happy_Bday2.png| File:Happy_Bday3.png| File:JPB_Dilo.png|Dilophosaurus File:Happy_Bday4.png| Taking Orders File:Taking_Orders1.png| File:Taking_Orders2.png| File:Taking_Orders3.png| Takeout Meals File:Takeout_Meals1.png| File:Takeout_Meals2.png| Change of Plans File:Change_of_Plans1.png| File:Change_of_Plans3.png| File:Change_of_Plans4.png| Helpful Hints File:Helpful_hints1.png| File:Helpful_hints2.png| File:Helpful_hints3.png| File:Helpful_hints4.png| Strength in Numbers File:Strength_numbers1.png| File:Strength_numbers2.png| File:Strength_numbers3.png| File:Strength_numbers4.png| Not Just a Job File:Notjustjob1.png| File:Notjustjob2.png| File:Notjustjob3.png| File:JPB_Velociraptor_egg.png|Velociraptor egg File:Notjustjob4.png| File:Notjustjob5.png| File:JPB_Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor Tricks of the Trade File:Trickstrade1.png| File:Trickstrade2.png| Out of the Lab File:Outoflab1.png| File:Outoflab2.png| Business of Science File:Business_Science1.png| File:Business_Science2.png| File:Business_Science3.png| The missions of Level 3 don't give you enough experience points to proceed to the next level. You can earn the last experience points by activating the harbours or clearing another part of the forest. The latter is needed for the Meet the Press mission. Meet the Press Prerequisite: Level 4 File:Meet_press1.png| File:Meet_press2.png| File:Meet_press3.png| Digging in the Dirt Debunk the hoax File:Debunk_hoax1.png| File:Cerato_egg.png|Ceratosaur egg Any Volunteers? File:Volunteers1.png| File:Volunteers2.png| Meet the Skeptic Follow Feedback Safety Check Prerequisite: Level 5 Any Brave Volunteers? Prerequisite: Level 5 File:Anybravevolunteers1.png| File:Anybravevolunteers2.png| Put People First File:People_first.png| File:People_first2.png| Stand Tall File:Standtall1.png| Hard Working Crew File:Hard_working_crew1.png| File:Hard_working_crew2.png| File:Hard_working_crew3.png| Power Check File:Power_Check1.png| File:Power_Check2.png| Function over Fashion File:Function_Fashion1.png| File:Fountain.png| File:Function_Fashion2.png| About those Dinosaurs... Ian Malcolm: You were wondering when I was going to talk about the dinosaurs, weren't you? File:About_those_Dinosaurs_1.png|Mission File:About_those_Dinosaurs_2.png|Mission Complete File:About_those_Dinosaurs_3.png|Afterword Dinosaur Industry First Report Prerequisite: Level 6 File:First_Report.png| File:First_Report2.png| File:First_Report3.png| Unknown Wu Follow the Results Hungry Carnivores New Appetites Unknown Hammond Engineer Tour File:Engineer_Tour.png|Mission File:Screenshot_2013-05-05-09-18-18.png|Mission Complete Cut Budget File:Cut_Budget.png| File:Cut_Budget_2.png| File:Cut_Budget_3.png| File:New_Ankylosaur.png|Ankylosaur Conspiracy Theory File:Conspiracy_Theory1.png| File:Conspiracy_Theory2.png| File:Conspiracy_Theory3.png| Business Class File:Business_Class.png| File:Business_Class2.png| Back to the Sea File:Back_Sea.png| Write What You Know File:Write_Know1.png| File:JPB_Parasaurolophus.png| File:Parasaur_lev1.png|Baby Parasaurolophus File:Write_Know2.png| File:Write_Know3.png Balance the Dinosaurs File:Balance_the_Dinosaurs.png| File:JPB_hotel.png| File:Spare_no_expense.png| Pirate Broadcast Kelly Malcolm: The Wild Safari Network asked me for a video of the carnivores at feeding time. File:Pirate_Broadcast_1.png|Mission File:Pirate_Broadcast_2.png|Mission Complete File:Pirate_Broadcast_3.png|Afterword Move Earth File:Move_Earth.png| File:Move_Earth2.png| Scaled down File:Scaled_Down1.png| Engineer a Distraction File:Distraction1.png| File:Distraction2.png| Overstayed File:Overstayed.png| File:Overstayed_2.png| File:Overstayed_3.png| Old Friend File:Old_friend_1.png|prologue File:Old_friend_2.png|Mission Complete File:Old_friend_3.png|Afterword Tipping Point When you complete this mission, Kelly will explain what you have to do during Code Red. File:Tipping_Point1a.png| File:Tipping_Point.png|Mission File:New_Prof_1b.png|Carcharodontosaurus egg File:Tipping_Point_2.png|Mission Complete File:Tipping_Point_3.png|Code Red File:Tipping_Point_4.png|Code Red New Professor File:New_Prof_1.png|Mission File:New_Prof_2.png|Mission Complete Out of the Classroom File:Out_of_the_Classroom.png| File:Out_of_the_Classroom_2.png| Get the Full Report File:Get_the_Full_Report_1.png| File:Get_the_Full_Report_2.png| File:Get_the_Full_Report_3.png| Plan for the Next Time File:Plan_next_time.png| File:New_roads.png| File:New_roads2.png| Field Trip chaos File:Field_Trip_Chaos.png| File:Field_Trip_Chaos2.png| File:Field_Trip_Chaos3.png| Startup costs File:Startup_Costs.png| File:Startup_Costs_2.png| Meet the Carnivores File:Meet_Carnivores.png| File:Meet_Carnivores2.png| Emergency Exits File:Emergency_Exits.png| File:Savety_Exits2.png| Look for Surprises File:Look_Surprises.png| File:Look_Surprises_2.png| File:Look_Surprises_3.png| Hit the Books File:Hit_the_books.png| File:Hit_the_books2.png| File:Hit_the_books3.png| Craft a title File:Craft_Title1.png| File:Craft_title2.png Hidden Message File:Hidden_Message.png| File:Hidden_Message2.png Follow the Leads File:Follow_Leads.png| File:Follow_Leads2.png| File:Follow_Leads3.png| New Blue World File:Underwater_Gateway_open2.png| File:Underwater_Gateway_open.png| File:New_blue_World.png| File:New_blue_World2.png| File:New_blue_World3.png| Step Back File:Step_Back.png| File:Step_Back2.png| File:Step_Back3.png| Back to Nature File:Back_Nature.png| File:Back_Nature2.png| Inside Joke *Prerequisite: ? *Quest giver: Kelly File:Inside_Joke.png| File:Inside_Joke2.png| Heavy Handed *Prerequisite: Inside Joke? *Quest giver: Kelly File:Heavy_Handed.png| File:Heavy_Handed2.png| File:Heavy_Handed3.png| Act Natural *Prerequisite: Heavy Handed? *Quest giver: Kelly File:Act_Natural3.png| Inside Job *Prerequisite: Act Natural *Quest giver: Kelly File:Inside_Job.png| File:Inside_Job2.png| File:Inside_Job3.png| In Front of Camera *Prerequisite: Inside Job *Quest giver: Kelly File:Front_of_Camera.png| File:Front_of_Camera2.png| Street Interviews *Prerequisite: In Front of Camera *Quest giver: Kelly File:Street_Interviews.png| File:Street_Interviews2.png| File:Street_Interviews3.png| All Access Pass *Prerequisite: Street Interviews *Quest giver: Kelly File:All_access_pass.png| File:All_access_pass2.png| File:All_access_pass3.png| Recruitment Drive *Prerequisite: ? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Recruitment_Drive.png| File:Recruitment_Drive2.png| File:Recruitment_Drive3.png| Middle of Action *Prerequisite: Recruitment Drive? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Middle_of_Action.png| File:Middle_of_Action2.png| People Skills *Prerequisite: Middle of Action? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:People_Skills.png| File:People_Skills2.png| Let Them Loose *Prerequisite: People Skills? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Let_Loose.png| File:Let_Loose2.png| File:Let_Loose3.png| New Dig *Prerequisite: Level 26? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:New_Dig.png| File:New_Dig2.png| File:New_Dig3.png| Technical Difficulties *Prerequisite: New Dig? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Technical_Difficulties.png| File:Technical_Difficulties2.png| Plan in Motion *Prerequisite: Technical Difficulties? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Plan_in_motion.png| File:Plan_Motion2.png| Surprising Find *Prerequisite: Plan in Motion? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Surprising_Find.png| File:Surprising_Find2.png| File:Surprising_Find3.png| Rush Job *Prerequisite: Surprising Find? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Rush_Job.png| File:Rush_Job2.png| File:Rush_Job3.png| Behind the Scenes *Prerequisite: Rush Job? *Quest giver: Dr. Alan Grant File:Behind_the_Scenes.png| File:Behind_the_Scenes2.png| The Island Story *Prerequisite: ? *Quest giver: Kelly File:Island_Story.png| File:Island_Story2.png| Building the Story *Prerequisite: The Island Story *Quest giver: Kelly File:Building_Story.png| File:Building_Story2.png| File:Building_Story3.png| A Star is Born *Prerequisite: Building the Story *Quest giver: Kelly File:Star_is_born.png| File:Star_is_born2.png| File:Star_is_born3.png| The Real Star *Prerequisite: A Star is Born *Quest giver: Kelly File:Real_Star.png| File:Real_Star2.png| The Next Star *Prerequisite: The Real Star *Quest giver: Kelly This is the last mission of its series. File:Next_Star.png| File:Next_Star2.png| File:Next_Star3.png| Back to School *Prerequisite: Level 27? *Quest giver: Dr. Ian Malcolm *Create Acrocanthosaurus File:Back_2_school.png| File:Back_2_school2.png| Standardized Testing *Prerequisite: Back to School *Quest giver: Dr. Ian Malcolm File:Standardized_testing.png| File:Standardized_testing2.png| File:Standardized_testing3.png| No More Dinosaurs *Prerequisite: Standardized Testing *Quest giver: Dr. Ian Malcolm File:No_more_dinos.png| File:No_more_dinos2.png| File:No_more_dinos3.png| Make the Best of Things *Prerequisite: No More Dinosaurs? *Quest giver: Dr. Ian Malcolm File:Make_best_things.png| File:Collect_260000_coins.png| Take a Chance *Prerequisite: Make the Best of Things? *Quest giver: Dr. Ian Malcolm File:Take_Chance.png| File:Take_Chance2.png| File:Take_Chance3.png| Disgruntled Employee *Prerequisite: Take chance, Level 27? *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Disgruntled_Employee.png| File:Disgruntled_Employee2.png| File:Disgruntled_Employee3.png| Finish the Job *Prerequisite: Disgruntled Employee *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Finish_The_Job.png| File:Finish_The_Job2.png| Bonus Pool *Prerequisite: Finish the Job *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm This quest is the last of its series. File:Bonus_Pool.png| File:Bonus_Pool2.png| File:Bonus_Pool3.png| New attraction *Prerequisite: Act Natural *Quest giver: John Hammond File:New_Attraction.png| File:New_Attraction2.png| Think... Big! *Prerequisite: New attraction *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Think_Big.png| File:Think_Big2.png| Think... Bigger! *Prerequisite: Think... Big! *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Think_Bigger.png| File:Think_Bigger2.png| File:Think_Bigger3.png| Foreign Film *Prerequisite: Think... Bigger! *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Foreign_Film.png| File:Foreign_Film2.png| File:Foreign_Film3.png| Ready for a Close-Up *Prerequisite: Foreign Film *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Ready4closeup.png| File:Ready4closeup2.png| Action *Prerequisite: Ready for a Close-Up *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Action.png| File:Action2.png| File:Action3.png| Vision Quest *Prerequisite: Action *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Vision_Quest.png| File:Vision_Quest2.png File:Vision_Quest3.png| Shared Vision *Prerequisite: Vision Quest *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Shared_Vision.png| File:Shared_Vision2.png| Mind's Eye *Prerequisite: Shared Vision, Level 26? *Quest giver: John Hammond File:Minds_Eye.png File:Minds_Eye2.png| File:Minds_Eye3.png| Follow the Money *Prerequisite: Mind's Eye & The Next Star *Quest giver: Kelly File:Follow_the_Money.png| File:Follow_the_Money2.png| File:Follow_the_Money3.png| Sell the Story *Prerequisite: Follow the Money *Quest giver: Kelly File:Sell_the_Story.png| File:Sell_the_Story2.png| It's Only Business *Prerequisite: Sell the Story *Quest giver: Kelly This mission is the last of its series. File:Its_Only_Business.png| File:Its_Only_Business2.png| File:Its_Only_Business3.png| Worried Dad *Prerequisite: It's Only Business, Bonus Pool (?) *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Worried_Dad.png File:Worried_Dad2.png| File:Worried_Dad3.png| Proud Dad *Prerequisite: Worried Dad *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Proud_Dad.png| File:Proud_Dad2.png| Supportive Dad *Prerequisite: Proud Dad (?) *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Supportive_Dad.png| File:Supportive_Dad2.png| File:Supportive_Dad3.png| Keep Watch *Prerequisite: ? *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Keep_Watch.png| File:Keep_Watch2.png| File:Keep_Watch3.png Preventative Maintenance *Prerequisite: Keep Watch *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Preventative_Maintenance.png| File:Preventative_Maintenance2.png| Experimental Data *Prerequisite: Preventative Maintenance *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Experimental_Data.png| File:Experimental_Data2.png| File:Experimental_Data3.png| Thrill Seeker *Prerequisite: Experimental Data *Quest giver: Ian Malcolm File:Thrill_Seeker.png| File:Thrill_Seeker2.png| File:Thrill_Seeker3.png| Documentary Evidence Lead The Tour Touch on the Team Unannouced and Uninvited *'Prerequisite': Level 80 *'Quest giver': Ian Malcom Jurassiclevel80mission1.png Jurassiclevel80mission2.png Jurassiclevel80mission3.png Jurassiclevel80mission4.png Jurassiclevel80mission5.png Jurassiclevel80mission6.png Jurassiclevel80mission7.png |-|Aquatic= Level 10 Small things File:Small_things.png| File:Submarine_Expedition.png| File:Submarine_Expedition_DNA.png| File:Submarine_Expedition_DNA2.png| File:Small_things2.png| File:Small_things3.png| File:Underwater_Egg.png| Joyride File:Joyride.png| File:Joyride3.png| File:Joyride4.png| Fish Out of Water – Or Not File:Fish_Out_Water1.png| File:Fish_Out_Water2.png| File:Fish_Out_Water3.png| File:Fish_Out_Water4.png| The More You Know File:More_U_Know.png| File:More_U_Know2.png| File:More_U_Know3.png| Impressinoable Minds File:Impress_Minds.png| File:Impress_Minds2.png| File:Impress_Minds3.png| Breakfast At Central Control File:Underwater_Food_Sys.png| File:Underwater_Food_Sys2.png File:Underwater_Food_Sys3.png| File:Underwater_Food_Sys4.png| File:Underwater_Food_Sys5.png| Welcome Home File:JPB_new_Dunkleosteus.png| File:Dunkleosteus_lev1.png| File:First_Swimmer.png| File:First_Swimmer2.png Price of Dreams File:Price_Dreams.png| File:Price_Dreams2.png| Creature Feature File:Creature_Feature.png| File:Ammonite_infant.png| File:Creature_Feature3.png| File:Creature_Feature4.png| Post-Lab What Now? File:Post_Lab.png| File:Post_Lab2.png| File:Post_Lab3.png| Better Man Farm Hands Making Waves File:Making_Waves1.png| File:Making_Waves2.png| File:Making_Waves3.png| File:Making_Waves4.png| The Hand that Feeds You File:Hand_Feeds.png| File:Hand_Feeds2.png| File:Hand_Feeds3.png| You’re Unpredictable File:Unpredictable.png| File:Unpredictable2.png| File:Unpredictable3.png| File:Unpredictable4.png| Apt Pupil File:Apt_Pupil.png| File:Apt_Pupil2.png| Motive File:Motive1.png| File:Motive2.png| File:Motive3.png| No Choice File:No_Choice.png| File:No_Choice2.png| File:No_Choice3.png| Maternal Figure *'Prerequisite': ? *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Maternal_figure.png| File:Maternal_figure2.png| File:Maternal_figure3.png| File:Maternal_figure4.png| File:Maternal_figure5.png| File:Maternal_figure6.png| Wispers and Noises *'Prerequisite': Maternal Figure *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Whispers_Noises.png| File:Whispers_Noises2.png| File:Whispers_Noises3.png| Tricks, You Say? *'Prerequisite': Wispers and Noises *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Tricks_you_say.png| File:Tricks_you_say2.png| Buried Treasure *'Prerequisite': Tricks, You Say? *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Buried_Treasure.png| File:Buried_Treasure2.png| The Color and the Light *'Prerequisite': Buried Treasure *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Color_and_Light.png| File:Color_and_Light2.png| Taking Care of Business *'Prerequisite': The Color and the Light *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Take_care.png| File:Take_care2.png| From Bad To Very Bad *'Prerequisite': Taking Care of Business *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:From_Bad_To_Very_Bad.png| File:From_Bad_To_Very_Bad2.png| File:From_Bad_To_Very_Bad3.png| File:From_Bad_To_Very_Bad4.png| File:From_Bad_To_Very_Bad5.png| File:From_Bad_To_Very_Bad6.png| Do The Math *'Prerequisite': From Bad To Very Bad *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Do_The_Math.png| File:Coming soon.png|Missing File:Do_The_Math3.png| Furrowed Brows *'Prerequisite': Do The Math *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Furrowed_Brows.png| The Apple and the Tree *'Prerequisite': Maternal Figure *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Apple_Tree.png| File:Apple_Tree2.png| File:Apple_Tree3.png| Director’s Cut *'Prerequisite': The Apple and the Tree *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Director_Cut.png| File:Coming soon.png|Missing Rescue Mission *'Prerequisite': Director’s Cut *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Rescue_Mission.png| File:Rescue_Mission2.png| Beauty In The Wild *'Prerequisite': Rescue Mission *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Beauty_in_Wild.png| File:Beauty_in_Wild2.png| File:Beauty_in_Wild3.png| File:Beauty_in_Wild4.png| Aftershock *'Prerequisite': ? *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Aftershock.png|Intro File:Coming soon.png|Mission File:Aftershock2.png|Rewards Footloose *'Prerequisite': Aftershock *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Footloose.png| File:Footloose2.png| File:Footloose3.png| Lost and found *'Prerequisite': Footloose *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Lost_Found.png| File:Lost_Found2.png| File:Lost_Found3.png| Predator *'Prerequisite': Lost and found *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Predator.png| File:Predator2.png| File:Predator3.png| Tails of Suspense *'Prerequisite': Predator *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Tails_of_Suspense.png| File:Tails_of_Suspense2.png| File:Tails_of_Suspense3.png| A New Friend *'Prerequisite': Tails of Suspense *'Quest giver': Kelly File:A_New_Friend.png| File:A_New_Friend2.png| File:A_New_Friend3.png| Meet Rosie *'Prerequisite': A New Friend *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Meet_Rosie.png| File:Meet_Rosie2.png| File:Meet_Rosie3.png| A Friend In Need *'Prerequisite': Meet Rosie *'Quest giver': Kelly File:A_Friend_In_Need.png| File:A_Friend_In_Need2.png| File:A_Friend_In_Need3.png| It Had to Be You *'Prerequisite': Level 80 *'Quest giver': John Hammond Waterlevel80mission1.png Waterlevel80mission2.png Waterlevel80mission3.png Waterlevel80mission4.png Waterlevel80mission5.png Waterlevel80mission6.png Waterlevel80mission7.png Waterlevel80mission8.png Waterlevel80mission9.png |-|Glacier= Opening Once you reach level 20, the Glacial Park is unlocked. The new park is located at the . Hammond, Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Wu have a conversation. File:Glacial_Park_Open1.png| File:Glacial_Park_Open2.png| File:Glacial_Park_Open3.png| File:Glacial_Park_Open4.png| File:Glacial_Park_Open5.png| Afternoon Tea *Character: Ian Malcolm *Prerequisite: Gain Glacier Park *Tasks: **Place 5 roads **Place a decoration File:Glacier_Malcolm.png| File:Glacier_Malcolm2.png| File:Glacier_Malcolm3.png| File:Glacier_Malcolm4.png| File:Glacier_Malcolm5.png| File:Glacier_Malcolm6.png| Paradise on Ice The first mission of the Glacial Park. You learn how to send an expedition and collect new DNA. Because this is an exercise, the expedition does not take 9 hours to collect DNA. You also have to decode the DNA. The DNA codes for an Entelodon. It is not required to place the Entelodon in the park. File:Glacial_Park_Open6.png|Start Mission? File:Paradise_on_Ice.png|Mission File:Glacial_expedition.png|Send expedition File:Glacial_expedition2.png|New DNA File:EntelodonDNA.png|Entelodon DNA File:Paradise_on_Ice2.png|Mission complete File:Paradise_on_Ice3.png|Epilog Happy Meals *'Prerequisite': Paradise on Ice *'Quest giver': John Hammond File:Happy_Meals.png| File:Glacial_Park2.png|Place Entelodon File:Entelodon_baby.png.png|Entelodon baby File:Entelodon_mess.png| File:Happy_Meals2.png| Pre-flight Check File:Pre-flight_check.png| File:Pre-flight_check2.png| Crowd Control File:Growd_Control1.png| File:Crowd_control2.png| Surface Details *'Prerequisite': Crowd Control *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Surface_details.png| File:Surface_details2.png| File:Surface_details3.png| Those Wonderful Toys *'Prerequisite': Surface Details *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Wonderful_toys.png| File:Wonderful_toys2.png| Challenge Accepted *'Prerequisite': Those Wonderful Toys *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm File:Challenge_Accepted.png| File:Challenge_Accepted2.png| File:Challenge_Accepted3.png| File:Challenge_Accepted4.png| File:Challenge_Accepted5.png| File:Challenge_Accepted6.png| Just My Luck File:Just_My_Luck1.png|Broken Microscope File:Just_My_Luck2.png| Home On The Range File:Home_On_Range.png| File:Home_On_Range2.png| Up In The Air File:Up_in_Air.png| File:Up_in_Air2.png| Undercurrent File:Undercurrent.png| File:Undercurrent2.png| File:Undercurrent3.png| Embarrassment of Riches File:Embarrassment_Riches1.png| File:Embarrassment_Riches2.png|Goals File:Embarrassment_Riches3.png| File:Embarrassment_Riches4.png| File:Embarrassment_Riches5.png|Wu needs Dr. Grant File:Embarrassment_Riches6.png|Where is Dr. Grant? I'm on Vacation *'Prerequisite': Embarrassment of Riches *'Quest giver': Alan Grant File:Im_on_Vacation1.png| File:Im_on_Vacation2.png| File:Im_on_Vacation3.png| File:Im_on_Vacation4.png| Lost and Found *'Prerequisite': I'm on Vacation? *'Quest giver': Alan Grant File:Lost_and_Found.png| File:Lost_and_Found2.png| Natural Defence File:Natural_Defence.png| File:Natural_Defence2.png| Conference Call * Prerequisite: Happy Meals File:Kelly_glacier.png| File:Kelly_glacier2.png| File:Kelly_glacier3.png| File:Conference_Call.png| Doctor's Appointment * Prerequisite: Natural Defense File:Doctor_appointment.png| File:Doctor_appointment2.png| This Modern Age *'Prerequisite': Up In The Air *'Quest giver': Kelly File:This_Modern_Age.png| File:This_Modern_Age2.png| File:This_Modern_Age3.png| File:This_Modern_Age4.png| File:This_Modern_Age5.png| Change of Diet *'Prerequisite': Conference Call *'Quest giver': John Hammond File:Change_Diet.png| File:Change_Diet2.png| Warm Welcome *'Prerequisite': Change of Diet *'Quest giver': John Hammond File:Hammond_Kelly.png| File:Hammond_Kelly2.png| File:Hammond_Kelly3.png| File:Hammond_Kelly4.png| This Just In * Prerequisite: Level 31 File:This_Just_In.png| File:This_Just_In2.png| File:This_Just_In3.png| File:This_Just_In4.png| File:This_Just_In5.png| Landing Zone * Prerequisite: Level 33 File:Landing_Zone.png| File:Landing_Zone2.png| File:Landing_Zone3.png| Cold Hard Facts * Prerequisite: Level 34 File:Cold_Hard_Facts.png| File:Cold_Hard_Facts2.png| File:Cold_Hard_Facts3.png| Camera Shy * Prerequisite: Level 35 File:Camera_Shy.png| File:Camera_Shy2.png| What Did You Say? * Prerequisite: Level 36 File:Wat_Did_You_Say.png| File:Wat_Did_You_Say2.png| File:Wat_Did_You_Say3.png| File:Wat_Did_You_Say4.png| File:Wat_Did_You_Say5.png| File:Wat_Did_You_Say6.png| Cloud Nine * Prerequisite: Level 37 File:Cloud_Nine.png| File:Cloud_Nine2.png| File:Cloud_Nine3.png| A Man of Few Words *'Prerequisite': Level 38 File:Man_of_Few_Words.png| File:Man_of_Few_Words2.png| File:Man_of_Few_Words3.png| File:Man_of_Few_Words4.png| File:Man_of_Few_Words5.png| File:Man_of_Few_Words6.png| Kid's Day *'Prerequisite': Level 39 *'Quest giver': Kelly File:Kids_Day.png| Puzzle Pieces *'Prerequisite': Level 40 *'Quest giver': Dr. Henry Wu File:Puzzle_Pieces1.png| File:Puzzle_Pieces2.png| File:Puzzle_Pieces3.png| File:Puzzle_Pieces4.png| File:Puzzle_Pieces5.png| File:Puzzle_Pieces6.png| File:Puzzle_Pieces7.png| Cold Snap *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm *'Prerequisite': *A Man of Few Words *Level 41 File:Cold_Snap1.png| File:Cold_Snap2.png| File:Cold_Snap3.png| File:Cold_Snap4.png| File:Cold_Snap5.png| File:Cold_Snap6.png| File:Cold_Snap7.png| File:Cold_Snap8.png| Heros Wanted *'Quest giver': Alan Grant *'Prerequisite': *Cold Snap *Level 42 File:Heros_Wanted.png| File:Heros_Wanted2.png| File:Heros_Wanted3.png| File:Heros_Wanted4.png| File:Heros_Wanted5.png| File:Heros_Wanted6.png| The Human Race *'Quest giver': John Hammond *'Prerequisite': *Heros Wanted *Level 43 File:The_Human_Race.png| File:The_Human_Race2.png| File:The_Human_Race3.png| On the Trail of a Giant *'Quest giver': John Hammond *'Prerequisite': The Human Race File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant1.png| File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant2.png| File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant3.png File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant4.png| File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant5.png File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant6.png| File:On_the_Trail_of_a_Giant7.png| In the Distance *'Quest giver': Alan Grant *'Prerequisite': On the Trail of a Giant (?) File:In_the_Distance.png| File:In_the_Distance2.png File:In_the_Distance3.png| File:In_the_Distance4.png| Impasse *'Quest giver': Alan Grant *'Prerequisite': In the Distance (?) File:Impasse1.png| File:Impasse2.png| File:Impasse3.png| File:Impasse4.png| File:Impasse5.png| File:Impasse6.png| File:Impasse7.png| File:Impasse8.png| File:Impasse9.png| Freezing Point *'Quest giver': Henry Wu *'Prerequisite': Puzzle Pieces, Level 50 (?) File:Freezing_Point.png| File:Freezing_Point2.png| File:Freezing_Point3.png| Family Ties *'Quest giver': John Hammond *'Prerequisite': On the Trail of a Giant, Level 51 File:Family_Ties.png| File:Family_Ties2.png| File:Family_Ties3.png| File:Family_Ties4.png| File:Family_Ties5.png| File:Family_Ties6.png| File:Coming soon.png File:Family_Ties8.png| File:Family_Ties9.png| Lab Assessment *'Quest giver': Henry Wu *'Prerequisite': Freezing Point, Level 52 File:Lab_Assessment.png| File:Lab_Assessment2.png| File:Lab_Assessment3.png| File:Lab_Assessment4.png| File:Lab_Assessment5.png| File:Lab_Assessment6.png| File:Lab_Assessment7.png| File:Lab_Assessment8.png| File:Lab_Assessment9.png That's The Plan *'Quest giver': Alan Grant *'Prerequisite': In The Distance, Level 53 File:Thats_the_Plan.png| File:Thats_the_Plan2.png| File:Thats_the_Plan3.png| File:Thats_the_Plan4.png| Random Events File:Random_Events4.png| File:Random_Events5.png| File:Random_Events6.png| File:Random_Events7.png| File:Random_Events8.png| Searching For Clues *'Quest giver': Kelly *'Prerequisite': Level 54 File:Searching_For_Clues.png| File:Coming soon.png File:Searching_For_Clues3.png| File:Searching_For_Clues4.png| File:Searching_For_Clues5.png| A Temporary Setback *'Quest giver': Henry Wu *'Prerequisite': Level 55 File:A_Temporary_Setback.png File:A_Temporary_Setback2.png| File:A_Temporary_Setback3.png| File:A_Temporary_Setback4.png| File:A_Temporary_Setback5.png| File:A_Temporary_Setback6.png| Dead Air *'Quest giver': Kelly *'Prerequisite': Searching For Clues File:Dead_Air.png| File:Dead_Air2.png| File:Dead_Air3.png| File:Dead_Air4.png| File:Dead_Air5.png| Only in Science Fiction *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm *'Prerequisite': Level 56 File:Only_in_Science_Fiction.png File:Only_in_Science_Fiction2.png| File:Only_in_Science_Fiction3.png| File:Only_in_Science_Fiction4.png| File:Only_in_Science_Fiction5.png| Souvenirs *'Quest giver': John Hammond *'Prerequisite': Level 57 File:Souvenirs.png| File:Souvenirs2.png| To The Rescue *'Quest giver': Alan Grant *'Prerequisite': Level 58 File:To_The_Rescue.png| File:To_The_Rescue2.png| File:To_The_Rescue3.png| File:To_The_Rescue4.png| File:To_The_Rescue5.png| File:To_The_Rescue6.png| File:To_The_Rescue7.png| Thunder From The Ground *'Quest giver': Henry Wu *'Prerequisite': File:Thunder_From_The_Ground.png| File:Thunder_From_The_Ground2.png| Evidence in Snow *'Quest giver': Kelly *'Prerequisite': File:Evidence_in_Snow4.png| File:Evidence_in_Snow5.png| File:Evidence_in_Snow6.png| File:Coming soon.png|Missing File:Evidence_in_Snow8.png| Baby Pictures *'Quest giver': John Hammond *'Prerequisite': File:Baby_Pictures.png| File:Baby_Pictures2.png| File:Baby_Pictures3.png| File:Baby_Pictures4.png| File:Baby_Pictures5.png| Not Quite The Same Thing *'Quest giver': Ian Malcolm *'Prerequisite': File:Not_Quite_The_Same_Thing_end.png| Community Spirit *'Quest giver': Kelly *'Prerequisite': Level 63 File:Community_Spirit.png| File:Community_Spirit2.png| File:Community_Spirit3.png| File:Community_Spirit4.png| |-|Levels= Level 2 File:Level2_reward.png|rewards File:Level2_unlocked.png|unlocks Level 3 File:Level_3.png|Rewards File:Level_3_unlocks.png|Unlocks Level 4 File:JPB_level4.png|Rewards File:JPB_level4_unlocks.png|Unlocks Level 5 File:Level_5.png|Rewards File:Level_5_unlocks.png|Unlocks Level 6 File:Level_6.png| File:Level_6_unlocks.png| Level 7 File:Level_7.png|Level 7 File:Level_7_unlock.png|Unlocked Level 8 File:Level_8.png| File:Level_8_unlocks.png| Level 9 File:Level_9.png| Level 10 File:JPB_Level_10.png| File:JPB_Level_10_unlocks.png| Level 11 File:Level11.png| File:Level11_unlocks.png| Level 12 File:Level12.png| File:Level12_unlocks.png|Aquatic unlocks Level 13 File:Level_13.png| File:Level_13_unlocks.png| Level 14 File:Level_14.png| File:Level_14_unlocks.png| Level 15 File:Level_15.png| File:Level_15_unlocks.png| Level 16 File:Level_16.png| File:Level_16_unlocks_Jur.png| Level 17 File:JPB_Level_17.png File:JPB_Level_17_unlocks.png| Level 18 File:JPB_Level_18.png| File:JPB_Level_18_unlocks.png| Level 20 File:JPB_Lev20.png|Level 20 File:JPB_Lev20_unlock.png|Level 20 unlocks Level 23 File:Level_23.png| File:Level_23_unlocks.png| Level 24 File:Level24.png| File:Level24_unlocks.png|Jurassic unlocks Level 25 File:Level25.png| Level 26 File:JPB_Lev_26.png| File:JPB_Lev_26_unlocks.png|Jurassic unlocks Level 27 File:Lev_27.png| File:Lev_27_unlocks.png|Jurassic unlocks Level 28 File:Lev_28.png| File:Lev_28_unlocks.png| Level 29 File:Lev_29.png| File:Lev_29_unlocks.png|Jurassic unlocks Level 30 File:Lev30.png| File:Lev30_unlocks.png|Glacier unlocks Level 31 File:JPB_lev31.png| File:JPB_lev31_Jurassic_unlocks.png|Jurassic unlocks Level 32 File:Level32.png| File:Level32_unlocks_aqua.png|Aquatic unlocks Level 33 File:JPB_Lev33.png| File:JPB_Lev33_unlocks.png|Jurassic unlocks Level 34 File:Level34.png| Level 35 File:Level_35.png| File:Level35_unlocks.png|Glacier unlocks Level 36 File:Level_36.png| File:Level_36_unlocks.png|Glacier unlocks Level 37 File:JPB_level37.png| Level 38 File:JPB_level_38.png| Level 39 File:JPB_Lev39.png| Level 40 File:Level_40.png| File:Level_40_unlocks.png|Aquatic unlocks Level 41 File:Level_41.png| File:Level_41_unlocks.png| Level 42 File:Level_42.png|Level 42 File:Level_42_unlocks.png|Aquatic unlocks Level 43 File:Level_43.png|Level 43 File:Level_43_unlocks.png|Aquatic unlocks File:Coming soon.png|Glacier unlocks Level 62 File:JPB_Level62.png|Level 62 Level 63 File:JPB_Level_63.png|Level 63 File:JPB_Level_63_unlocks_glacier.png|Level 63 glacier unlocks External links Harbn.com has a complete overview of all missions: *All Missions *Jurassic Park *Aquatic Park *Glacier Park Missions